Whats happening in sheryl's lyf
by pwincessshyte
Summary: Okay, this story is about a girl called Sheryl, Sheryl Wilson, and she accidently ends up in the the wizarding world, but not as herself, no, not as her body only, her mind is working perfectly normal, she ends up in another girls body…A girsl body call
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey ya guys this is the fist time I rote a fanfic about a book. So if its real chit don't say anything, just stop reading and slowly quietly quit outta here………………  
Okay, this story is about a girl called Sheryl, Sheryl Wilson, and she accidently ends up in the the wizarding world, but not as herself, no, not as her body only, her mind is working perfectly normal, she ends up in another girls body…A girsl body called Vindy Deldri. Now, this is like the first part of the story the rest comes in later….. enjoy…not…  
  
Disclaimer= everything about harry potter is owned by J.K Rowlings, not, me but everything not belonging to J. K. Rowlings is mine, get it?  
  
Once apon a time…….  
Nah, that's too fairy taleish…….  
Lets start of with….  
On a montrously, dark, dark, somber evening, the clock suddenly struck 13……….  
Every one, (the few intelligent muggles left on earth to all the dumb muggles that are still on earth, yes you) were smart enough to remain indoors.   
The streets glowed dimly in the gloomy evening sun, the sound of wind whipped by, chilling everything in its path.  
There along the road was a little girl, cold, alone and shivering to the bone. Her big blue eyes moist with tears. Her small delicate fingers grasping her arms like they were gonna fall of or something. Now ur probably thinking why this little girl is in this situation… well don't ask me I'm just the author……..  
Okai, get on with it, the little girl was walking along the streets, cold and lonely. Dressed in, obviously, not-warm-enough clothing for such a cold evening. As she walked along the road she noticed something, a bright, glowing spherical shape, bout a metre of the rocky ground. Now, as curious as any other 14 yr old brats that roam the streets on such a day as today, she went closer. And as she went closer, a picture formed, not a very clear picture, just transparent enough to tell it was a man's face. She edged closer until was just a few centimetres from the globe. It was definently a mans face, an old mans face, a face that had withered through age, he had no hair on his head but quite a few dangling down his chin. As she went closer she realized he was perspiring a lot around his face, he looked terrified.   
Suddenly the face started moving, or u could say he was talking, in a rushed undertone sorta way, a quick chant, but she couldn't' hear anything, like it was on mute or something. She strained her ears to hear at least a whisper, but couldn't. Out of frustration she stepped even closer so that it just touched the tip of her nose. And it was then that her whole life flashed before her eyes, just before she saw a bright green light…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~~Sheryl~~  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Who are u?" Said Sheryl in a confused, misty way as she gazed up at a plump woman looking over her.  
"Oh my, she's confused, she's lost all sense, she doesn't even know who she is! Dumbledore, I'm telling you, games like this should be band from school, its just far too dangerous." Said the plump woman, sounding ½ worried, ½ cross.  
"Oh, Madam Pomfrey. We couldn't help it, she was suppose to dodge the bludger, not fly right into it." Said a voice from behind the lady her, belonging to a kid with bright red hair and lots of freckles.  
"Yeah, the whole point of bludgers is to distract them, not blow there brains out." Said a boy next to him, looking so much alike they could pass for clones.   
"Frankly, we've had far too many accidents these days, what with dragons and even dementor's coming into our grounds." Said the plump woman again.  
"Oh Pompy, really, they had a very good explanation to them. So lets leave it at that, what's been done has been done. Now, can she continue with the game or not?" Said a mans voice from above her head, so couldn't see him, but by his voice she could tell he was a powerful man, probably the leader of this place, she thought.   
"Oh all right." Said the plumpy woman or Madam Pomfrey or Pompy, mixing some concoctions of weird colors in a small bowl, "Well, she's just hurt but not too damaged enough…..to stop…..playing the game." She said as she lifted Sheryl's head so she could drink medicine in the bowl.  
One sniff of the bowl told her she didn't want to drink it. She moved her head so the bowl missed her mouth.  
"huh? Whats wronge deary? Drink this up you'll feel much better." Said the lady, once again trying to pour the disgusting liquid into her mouth.  
"It ::gurgle:: tastes horrible." As a bit of the pungent solution found its way into her mouth.  
"I know dear, hold ur nose it'll be quick." Said Madam Pomfrey as she once again tried to get the yuck into her mouth. Seeing as she wasn't gonna get anywhere she did as she was told and held her breath as it came gushing in. With much surprised it actually did work, she felt wonderful. She felt warm and full inside, like she just finished a banquet.   
She opened her eyes, sat up and looked around, it looked so different that she almost passed out again. She was in a big tent with about 9 kids around the same age as her, including the 2 twins, they were wearing weird, green, long dresses, the plumpy woman and the man who she heard but didn't see, he looked just like his voice sounded, powerful, strong.  
"Okay, then, get up, ur ready to start playing again." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
"Huh? Play what? Where am I? Who are all of u? and what was the thing u feed me? Can I have its recipe?" She said as she got up.  
"Oh my, shes still in denial, I wonder what went wrong." Said Madam Pomfrey as she looked in a big thick book lying next to her.  
"I don't know what I did wrong I've done exactly the same as the book said." She said, puzzled.  
"Uh, nothing's wrong with me, I just want to know where I am, and what the hell's goin on." She said looking annoyed cause everyone was staring at her like she was abnormal.  
"She sounds just like a muggle." Said one of the twins again.  
"Yeah, she's probably pretending to be in denial so she wouldn't have to play and humiliate herself and her team again." Said the other twin  
"Rubbish, she's perfectly normal and will play." Said Madam Pomfrey as she pulled Sheryl up and nudge her towards the tent door.  
"What the hell?!" She said as she looked at what she was wearing, a long dress, like all the other kids, except that hers was maroonish and there's was green, "Can someone please tell me whats goin on? What're u doin? I'm not goin anywhere or playin any games until I get an answer!" She said stubbornly, and confused.  
"Honestly, Vindy, I expect more from u than to chicken out on this game, if u don't at least try ur gonna loose the house cup for sure." Said a different kid standing next to the twins.  
"I'm not chickening out, I don't even know anything about no rubbish house cup and I'm notVindy, my name is Sheryl Wilson." She said as she got closer to the door.  
"Ha ha, ur funny, where'd u get that name from? Ur IQ is obviously too low to think up a muggle name like that, and so quick." Said one of the clones again  
"Oh shut ur face u imbecile!" Said Sheryl, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere with this so she let them lead her outside the door.   
What she saw out side the tent was twice as spectacular than inside the tent that she stumbled on her dress and fell down, immediantly the whole place rumbled with laughter, this was real scary!  
She stood back up, along with a bright red face and looked up, millions of kids were sitting up on huge seats that were way up of the ground! It was amazing! There were a few kids on the ground with broomsticks in there hands, dressed the same as her, maroonish. They wre all looking at her, flabbergasted. What? You've never seen a girl stack it before?? She thought to herself as her embarrassment subsided. She guessed she was on there team. She walked over to her team, thinking what had happened just a couple of minutes ago. She remembered she was walking down a cold street when she saw something, she couldn't remember what it was, but she could remember a bright green light just after it…And then she ended up here, in this weird place. Maybe it's a dream she thought as she pinched herself…ouch! Not a dream for sure.   
"What happened to you? why'd ya embarrass us like that for?" Said an enormous guy.  
"Uh sorry, I didn't see where I was going…" She said confused, as he handed her a broomstick.  
"Well, dunt do that again, we still have a reputation to keep without our very own seeker ruining it." He said as he turned back to the group.  
"Okay group, its time to play dirty, okay? I don't want any one of u guys to come back without breaking an arm or leg of the other team. Ya got me? Good, lets get em!" He said as he got on his broomstick and kicked of into the air as a sudden bell ringed in the air. She looked around and saw everyone else on her team were doing the same. She just stood there thinking, what the hell was a 'seeker'? And what did he mean, was he serious when he said to break a leg or arm of someone from the other team? How was she suppose to go up into the air with a broomstick? Is everyone here some sorta witch? She thought to herself as she put one of her legs over the broom, now how was she suppose to do this?! Suddenly the whole stadium rumbled as a deafening voice started roaring what sounded like a guy committing the game. How weird! She looked up expecting to see a huge person in the middle of the game, but instead, she saw the big guy staring at her as he yelled "how ya gonna find the snitch down there?"  
"Uh, I dunno, hey, can u tell me were the start button is? I cant seem to find it." She yelled back at him.  
He stared at her like she just lost my marbles and yelled back, "Stop joking around and get goin." And with that he zoomed across the stadium.  
Well he was a big help! She could hear laughter again from the seats, she looked up and saw millions of kids pointing and laughing at her. Her face suddenly became bright red again with embarrassment and anger. The nerve of them! I'd like to see them trying to ride a broomstick! She said as she fumed with anger. How do u work this thing?! She thought to herself exasperated, just as she was to give up she remembered how the others got up, they kinda pushed themselves off the ground. Worth a try, she thoguht as she geared up to jump. 1…2…3…whosh!   
She was flying! She was suddenly filled with a wonderful feeling, like nothing could stop her, she could fly into the coulds and never come back… She lay back, relaxed thinking, this is a cinch! I hope I never wake up…  
"Hey Vin, u idiot, what d'ya think your doin? This is no time to relax, start finding the snitch!" Said someone from her team, she couldn't her him coz she was busy sitting straight on the broomstick with out falling off.  
"Uh, yeah, sorry my mind drifted away, gotta find the snitch." She said as she balanced herself carefully on the thin broomstick.  
"If we don't win this it'll be your fault!" Said someone else on flying passed her.   
Okay then, how was she suppose to balance on the stick and look for a stupid snitch? Whateva that was!  
She looked at everyone else, they moved with such ease! Okay, Sheryl u can do this, just zoom away…  
Bad mistake, as she tried to move sideways the broom didn't follow, but her body did, so she ended up dangling under the broomstick. Damn! A thunder of laughter blasted her as if someone was laughing at her through a microphone inches away. The second bad move was to look down. She was miles of the ground! Suddenly she didn't feel so good, she didn't feel like flying up, up into the clouds anymore…She felt like she was gonna serious puke it. Now, don't get me wrong she was never scared of heights, but then again, she'd never been in a condition like this before! She clung to the broomstick like it meatn her life, which it did, In a sorta way.   
"Oh and what Vindy doing? Is this some sorta new style for seekers or is she just making her team look more bad than it is already?" Said the commentator. And with that she heard the thunderous laughter again.  
Okay this is getting silly, she was getting tired of embarrassing herself and it wasn't even ten minutes yet. She heaved herself from under the broom and sat up. What was she suppose to do? Catch the snitch. She looked around the grounds for anything that reminded her of a snitch. This was hopeless! How in the world was she suppose to find a snitch when she didn't even know what it looked like. Then another brainwave came across her, if she was a 'seeker' whatever it was, in this team, then there must be a 'seeker' on the other team. Hah, smart. She looked around the stadium for someone that looked like a seeker or was looking for something. Sure enough she found him. He was a little boy, no older than herself. He was staring straight at her, expecting her to move. She stared back, trying to outstare him.  
"HEADS!" Said someone from behind her. She didn't know what to do so she just ducked, lying face down on her broomstick, sure enough she felt something fly past her let ear, just grazing it. As she sat back up again, holding her ear, she saw what it was, a large brown ball.  
"Close one Vin, be careful u dolt, don't want a bludger to hit u again!" said someone from her, hitting the big ball with a big hockey stick.  
Oh so that was a bludger she thought. What a weird name! This place is full of weird names. She turned back to the guy she was suppose to out stare but he want there anymore. Okay this was getting boring, better move around and try to find the snitch than to just sit here or that big guy'll get his kicks again. And with that she tried to fly straight. It did kinda work for a moment, just flying slowly around the stadium, infact it ws starting to get easy, so she tried to move sideways again, and it worked! She slowly moved in circles pleased with the effort she was making  
" Oh and look at that! Vindy knows how to move in circles! A few more practices she could become a pro! Magnificent! She looks just like a pro, look how she strides, concentrating on not falling of her broomstick. Harry u got competition!" Said the commentator again. That smart alec! I'll show him! Thought Sheryl as she stopped. She looked up to see the d*ckhead who kept on embarrassing her. Lucky she did cause she could see a bludger heading right for her head. She didn't think, she knew she had to go somewhere before the bludger hit her, she went down. Real fast. She zoomed down, full speed, like a pro broomstick flyer. The only problem was she didn't know how to stop going down. Okay, it was time to panic. She didn't want to slam head first into the hard ground. Then as she looked behind her, she saw an unexpecting image. There right behind her was the guy she thought was the 'seeker' of the opposing team. And he was gaining on her. She looked confused, what was he trying to do? Trying to outrun her? Why would he want to go down here? Then another brainwave came passed, he was looking for the snitch! He must of thought I knew where the snitch was! If he didn't stop soon he'd be slammed onto the ground with me! I screamed to him, "NO!! STOP!!! NO SNITCH HERE! GO AWAY!" but I don't think he got the picture he kept on going down, giving her a confused look. What kinda idiot is he? She thought as she turned back to the font. Woah! The ground was dead close, just a couple of metres! This is it, it was now or never, with all her energy she willed herself to turn, to turn back up. She mustered all her strength to get up. She could feel it, her broomstick move slowly up as the ground came closer, just a little bit more…She forced the broomstick with her mind, to go up….up…Suddenly the broomstick finally got the message and turned, horizontally. Phew! Close shave, the gound just touched her knees as she folded her feet back, she could feel the ground scrape her knees as she flew at full speed, damn! No doubt there's gonna be a big bruise on both knees when all of this is finished! She thought as she flew upwords. She suddenly remembered the boy that was following her, sure enough, there was the boy, still behind her but not as quick, there were beads of perspiration on his face. He was staring at me with a bemused look,. Like he didn't expect me to do something like that and make it out alive. Well I did warn him! And with that I took of, up into the sky were it was safest, on a broom, that is.   
"OH DID U SEE THAT? AMAZING! I would never of thought a Slytherin would of done something as extraordinary as that!" Said the commentator.  
"Keep it up girl." Said someone from her team.  
"Woah, that was cool, wee sure showed 'em!" Said someone else form her team.  
"No point showing of, u still gotta catch the snitch." Said the huge guy.  
What? Showing off? I nearly killed myself and he thinks I was showing off?! Thought Sheryl. I nearly died out there! I should be sitting down, resting from all the shock! Unbelievable!  
Suddenly she felt a twitch inside her robes. Horror. It might be a spider, or even worse, a rat. She stopped flying. The thing inside her started moving up her back to her neck. If she didn't do something soon, it would be in her hair. So she thought of the most sensible thing she would do. Scream. Screamed as loud as her lungs could support. She noticed millions of heads turn towards her but she didn't care all she wanted to do was get the disgusting thing out of her hair. She grabbed it from under her robese and was about to chuck it as far as she could when she noticed it wasn't a rat, or a spider, but a gold small ball with wings on it…  
She stared at it in astonishment, how did it get in her robes? And what the hell was it?  
"SHES FOUND THE SNITCH!!!! SHES FOUND IT!! and inside her robes! This must be the most weirdest way the snitch has been caught! Inside her clothes!!! Against her nak……JORDEN!!!!" the commentator was stopped by a woman's voice.  
She was still staring at the weird snitch inside her hand when a whole bunch of booing thundered the stadium. What? What did she do wrong now? She caught the snitch wasn't that what she was suppose to do? Then why was everyone booing? She looked around at her team and saw that they were all shouting, looking very surly at the crowd. She then realized that her team might not be the crowd's favorite team. Looking over then she realized that they were all big and strong looking, even the girls. She couldn't imagine any of then smiling or showing affection. Oh well, the game was over, the dream will probably be over soon too cause she couldn't stand any more of her grazed knees they were stinging pretty badly now the game was over.   
"Hey, about time u caught, anymore hazard from u and we would've lost." Said the huge guy siting right next to her, as he grinned, looking much more eviler than ever, and patted her on the back. Problem was that he was real huge and could probably lift a cow, so when he patted her, her whole, wind was whipped out of her as she went soaring into the air, cause of the force of his hand. Now, it would've been all right if she held onto the broom real tight, but she didn't, so she went flying out of her broom and down, towards the hard ground, and this time she knew she wouldn't make it. By the time anyone saw what was happening it was too late. She was doomed, or so she though. As she plunged into her doom, she saw a figure on a broomstick talking to someone. If that person doesn't move soon I'll ram him over! She thought in more horror than before. Suddenly, everything happened in slow motion. Just as she was about to hit the guy on the broomstick, he turned around, she would've been surprised if she didn't know she was about to die in a matter of seconds, cause the guy was 'seeker' of the other team, the same guy. She held her arms out as she hit him on the head real hard, knocking him of his own broomstick. And they both plunged down to the hard ground.   
Slam! After what she thought ages, they finally hit the ground, and dead hard. But seeing as when she knocked him of his broomstick they were only a couple of metres of the ground, they only cracked a couple of bones,lets put it this way, they werent gonna die any time soon.  
"Ouch! Oh, did u see that? They slammed right into the ground!"   
"How many bones d'ya reckon they broke?"   
"Look, u can't tell if it was her bone or his."  
"Eww, waths that thing sticking out?"  
"Argh, there's something sticking outta her skin! And its shiny!"  
"Oh, that's just his glasses."  
"Oh my, look! The girls waking!"  
Sheryl opened her eyes slowly as she looked up, millions of eyes were staring down at her.   
"uh, were am I?" She said, confused, her whole body aching like hell. She looked down at her body only to see, to her horror, blood and bones everywhere. Then she saw the guy, he was lying to her left. Bits of his glasses were sticking out of his cheeks and lying in a weird angle.   
"Oh man, I'm gonna faint." She said as she drifted back to unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Default Chapter Title

this is a second to the first one i wrote, a bit shorter, i finks... again, its chit, but hey, i tried my best!  
for those of u who haven't read the begining u better, or else u wont undertand...i'll breif it up,   
no i wont actually,i can't be bothered to, read to the first one...  
actually i'll breif breif it up, its bout a girl called SHeryl wilson she accidently ends up in the wizarding world as someone else and plays a quidditch match finds the snitch inbetween her clothing and skin adn wins it but then she stacks it off her broom and falls to the ground bring harry along with her, they both break a lot of stuff...   
  
disclaimer n stuff= all harry potter things are J.K. Rowlings everything else i made up, oh and also i made up the bit where there are girls in the Slytherin team...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~~Harry~~  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Said Harry as he awoke.  
"Harry your awake!" said a voice, none other than one of his best friends, Hermione.  
"Yeah, I am, but what happened?" He said looking around the hospital wing.  
"Don't u know?" said his other best friend, Ron, "Well, you know that Slytherin girl, the substitute seeker, the one who got knocked over the head with the bludger? Well, right after she unfairly caught the snitch, which was in her robes, she fell of her broomstick, probably out of sheer shock that she actually caught something, and came smashing into you, which then lead to u falling of your broomstick and landing hard on the ground. Which then lead to you both losing a lot of blood and bones. Which then lead you both to come here."   
"Oh, okay, w-where's my glasses?" Shuddered Harry as he thought of his bones scattered around the ground.  
"Oh, here," said Hermione, handing over his mended glasses from her massive bag, full of the usually things, books, books and more books. "I fixed it up while you were here, it took me ages to find all the pieces, including the ones in you and her." She said pointing to Sheryl.  
"Oh, thanks a lot, hey, what happened to the girl?" Said Harry lying back on his pillow, now, able to see his best friends much better and the room, which was packed with all sorts of presents from his friends.  
"Oh, she's sleeping over there," Said Ron pointing on his side. "Its weird, u know? Like, she comes outta no where, like she's a miss nobody and one game turns her into a mega star. I mean, did u see her do that cool dive thing? It was awesome. But no where near as good as Viktor Krum. No one would of ever known how good she was if Malfoy hadn't of been hexed, and by us!" Said Ron, laughing, "Did you see the way he squirmed as his whole face biled up to twice its size?"  
"It wasn't funny and don't forget the 500 points taken of our house cause of it!" Said Hermione bitterly.  
"Ahh, but we still have a chance of winning the house cup, don't we?" Said Ron, as his eyes lingered to one of Harry's presents, "Uh, Harry, could I possibly have, just a small bite of uh, your chocolate frog, u know, just to taste it?" He pointed to some chocolate frogs.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, have it all, its not like I'm gonna be eating them soon. But what do you mean?" Said Harry, suddenly wide awake.  
"Well, the Slytherin's caught the…snitch but you guys…earned the most points…right? So were just a… couple of hundred points…of the cup…right? If u win the next quidditch game…which u defiantly will… we'll be in the…lead again!" said Ron, pigging himself out.  
"Yeah, but how can u be so sure I'll win next time? She's the one who caught the snitch remember, she can do it again." Said Harry, sitting up.  
"Yeah, but it was in her robes, she didn't actually go chasing around for it, she found it on her. And by the next game, Malfoy will be able to play and they'll be no competition then."   
"Gee, u make me sound like a hero or someone…How about that dive she did? It nearly fooled me and I had a firebolt." Said Harry looking unsure.  
"Oh, that one, well I'm not quite sure about that, must've been luck or something." Said Ron.  
"How can u do something like that outta luck? U need experience, a lot." Said Harry.  
"Well, Harry, I don't think she's got it, or what it takes to do something like that, " Said Hermione, "I mean, did u see the way she walked around the ground with the broomstick? It was like she forget how to fly or something, and when she hanged off the broomstick, and took ages to get up."  
"Yeah I realized that too," Said Harry, "And u know when she was doing that dive? She was yelling at me, yeah, yelling. She said something like there was no snitch and that I go away, she sounded scared, like she was actually gonna slam into the ground, but that wouldn't be right, I mean, why would they make her a seeker if she was scared of flying?" Said Harry, thinking of what had happened.  
"She's probably Filch's girl, and she wanted to play quidditch so he let her in." Said Ron, busying himself with more of Harry's Chocolate Frogs.  
"Uh, I don't think so Ron, did u see the way he kept on telling her off? I don't think a boyfriend would do that." Said Hermione.  
"Yeah well, maybe that's the was Slytherin boys talk to there girls." Said Ron.  
"Oh, Ron, don't be so…" Said Hermione, unable to finish her sentence off coz Madam Promfrey just entered the room.  
"What are u kids still doing here?" Said Madam Promfrey, looking ticked off, "didn't I say 5 mins? Shouldn't u be in class now?"   
"Uh, they were about to leave, Madam Promfrey." Said Harry sinking back into his pillow.  
"They were suppose to leave 10 minutes ago, now leave, Harry needs his rest, he'll never get better if u kids keep harassing him." She said as she shoved them towards the door.  
"Uh, well, see ya tomorrow, and thanx for the chocolate frogs." Said Ron as he was pushed out of the door.  
"Ah, that's better, peace and quiet, now Harry, drink up this lotion and get some rest." Said Madam Pomfrey handing over him some smelly liquid.  
"Okay, Uh, Madam Promfrey, what's her name?" Said Harry pointing to the girl sitting opposite him.  
"Oh, she's called Vindy, dear, Vindy Deldri. She, seems…well, different. Now, stop talking and drink that potiuon up." Said Madam Pomfrey fluffing up Harry's pillow.  
"Uh, what do u mean 'different'?" He said as he sipped the bitter liquid.  
"Well, to be honest with you, I've never seen hr in my whole time here. Didn't even know she existed until today. And she seems to not know what who she is, very strange, very strange indeed, she couldn't loose her memory, not by a minor hit like that. Why?" She said, peering at him.  
"Uh, no reason." Said Harry as he gulped the solution down.  
"Now, go to sleep dear, you'll wake up feeling much better." Said Madam Pomfrey as she took the bowl and went out of the room.  
Harry couldn't sleep, he couldn't get over his head who this new girl was, who is she? How come he'd never heard of her until now? He'd never seen her in any of his classes. It seemed strange to him that a girl out of no where pops up suddenly and as she does, looses her memory. Weird. Harry's last thoughts as he fell into a disturbing dream.  
~~~~~  
"Harry? Harry? Are u there? Oh please tell me you're here, I don't want to be alone." Sobbed a girls voice, that harry knew, but couldn't put a finger on. He was in room, he sensed, but it was covered in darkness, could'nt see anything, couldn't feel anything.  
"Yeah, I'm here, who are u, where are u? Are u alright?" He said feeling around for any sign of a human body.  
"Oh, harry! I'm so scared, I don't know where I am, I don't even know how I got here ::sob:: Please, harry where are u? Where am I? Where are we?" Said the familiar voice, closer.  
"Uh, I don't know where we are…at the moment, I don't even know how I got here, stay still so I can find u, there's nothing to be scared about." Said Harry reaching out into the thick dark air… felt something!  
"AAHHHHH!!!" Cried the voice.  
"No, its just me! Shush! Its just me, Harry." Said Harry alarmed from the scream.  
"Oh harry! I'm so scared! Where are we? I want to go home! How did we get here?" weeped the girl as she hugged Harry , he could feel her body quivering violently.  
"It's alright, there's nothing out there to get us, its just dark, real dark, but there's nothing here to be afraid of." Said Harry, not very convincingly.  
"Oh but there is! It's very scary! I can feel him! He's here, he's close. He's always here, especially when I'm scared and alone. He's always near me." She said, squeezing his arm wheneva she talked about 'him'.  
"Uh, whose 'him'?" He said, losing blood circulation from his arms.  
"Oh, I don't know who he is but I hear him, I feel him, he's always near me, like he's waiting to strike, like he's waiting for me to come to him. Like…like…" She said, fluttering as her voice trailed of, into small spasmed murmurs.   
"Uh, what do these voices tell you?" Said Harry, beginning to think that she was a bit…un-normal…  
"Oh, they tell me to do stuff, to follow his foot steps, to be proud of our blood line, that if I don't he'll have to kill me, along with the rest…" she said, again, her voice trailing of into short murmurs.  
"Okay," Said Harry, not unable to think of what to say, "Let's find a way out of here."  
"Okay, Harry, why does he want me to kill you?" she said, in a whisper.  
"Huh? Who?" said Harry, surprised, she kill me?  
"Shush! Be quiet, the voice, he says I have to kill you right now, now that I have a chance, they'll be no witnesses, a clean kill, I have to kill you now to avenge…to avenge…" she said  
"Uh, u have to kill me? To avenge someone? But who would what to kill me…" Harry said, this time his voice trailing of aswell… who'd want to kill me? Thought Harry, theres only one person I know of that wants me dead.   
"Uh, what did u say your name was?" Said Harry, feeling hot and sticky.  
"Oh, I'm called Vindy Deldri, why?" She said, still holding onto his arm.  
"Can u remember, the name of this 'man' who wants u to kill me?" Said Harry, trying to pull away from her, as gently as possible.  
"He called himself, 'The Dark Lord', he scares me." She said, pulling Harry's arm closer to him.  
"Uh what? Voldemort talking to you?" Said Harry alarming Vindy more than himself.  
"Whats wrong? You seem so hot all of a sudden" Said Vindy as she let go.  
Suddenly lights came on, not bright enough to stun them, but bright enough to see…  
Instantly Harry felt a sharp jolt run along his scar as he saw what he had been talking to. It wasn't the Vindy He thought that was holding onto his arm, not a harmless small girl, having troubled feelings…  
But a grotesque figure of a disembodied human. What Harry saw whirled his stomach.   
Her face was so petrifying! Her eyes were red slits, possessing small red and black pupils that were so repulsive it made snakes look handsome. It had no nose, just blank, black scaly skin. Its mouth was twisted into a deformed forlorn expression, just like…just like…Lord Voldemort.  
"Huh? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" She said as she reached a long scaly finger to touch his cheek.  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she saw what her hand had become, "What happened to my hand?" Why am I like this? What have I done!" She screamed in agony and pain as she knelt down, hands in the air as she howled for what has become of her.  
Harry knelt too, not for the sake of feeling sorry for her, but as she started to cry, his scar boiled, draining him of all thought, but that his scar hurt so much, tears fell from his eyes as he cried, cried blood. This was a hundred tyms worse that the Cruciatus curse, if that could be possible. His scar didn't feel like blowing his head of, no that would be relieving him, instead, it stayed on his forehead. As he twisted on the ground clawing at his cheeks, not daring to touch his forehead for fear of what would happen if he touched the seething scar.  
"What has happened to me? Why have u done this to me father?" was the last words he heard from Vindy as he thrashed into the hard ground, suffering too much pain from his cursed scar to think, to think of what she had just said. Instead he writhed in agonizing pain as he fell into the deep, confounding world of unconsciousness…   
~~~~~  



End file.
